Abby Bennett Wilson
.}} Abby Bennett Wilson is the daughter of Sheila Bennett, mother of Bonnie Bennett, and former best friend of Miranda Gilbert. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Appearance & Personality Abby is well known for her beautifully long, dark hair and almond brown eyes. Born and bred in picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Abby is a very charismatic and down-to-earth young woman, who cares deeply about her family and friends. Early life After the arrival of a diabolical vampire named Mikael, Abby Bennett was forced to abandon her family and friends in her attempt to imprison the Original inside of an ancient temple. Although Abby's plan was a success, due to the over-exerted magic needed to sedate Mikael, Abby has since lived without the aid of witchcraft. She had short relationship with a man who had a son named Jamie. When he left, she took Jamie in and has raised him as her own ever since. Season Three Abby is visited by one of Klaus' hybrids. After a dream of Abby helping her, Bonnie and Elena go see her. They meet the boy she took in, Jamie. Abby does not recognize Bonnie at first. She is very welcoming to Elena and Bonnie and makes them food, which she considers an ice breaker. Bonnie, still angry with her, tells her they only came for help. Abby informs them of her loss of magic and her relationship with Elena's mother, Miranda. Later, Bonnie and Abby discuss the past. She tells of her reasons for leaving. Mikael came and she lured him away. She entombed him, but it drained all of her magic. Wanting a new life, she started over as Abby Wilson. Bonnie tells her of Grams' death. She subdues Bonnie with magic muting herbs after she turns her back. She takes Bonnie to Klaus' hybrid because Jamie is compelled and will shoot himself if Bonnie fails to tell them of the location of the coffins. She secretly tells Bonnie to warn her friends. Abby later tells Bonnie that her magic had been starting to fade the farther she got away from her, and perhaps it was "nature's way of punishing me for leaving you." Together with Bonnie she has to open the sealed coffin. They found a spell to unbind something but were trying it for over an hour. Abby kind of gives up but Bonnie gets her to continue. Finally, Bonnie and she do the spell again and Bonnie has to go away. Abby realized that the coffin was opened and is later found knocked out with Bonnie by Damon, as Esther in the coffin was gone. Later, both Abby and Bonnie were visited by Esther for aid to exterminate the Originals by channeling the power of the entire Bennett bloodline. As Esther's plans became endangered, so did the lives of Abby and Bonnie as Elijah demanded Stefan and Damon to kill the two witches (believing it to be the solution to prevent Esther from channeling them) or Elena would be killed by Rebekah. When Esther was confronted by her three sons, Bonnie and Abby fled to the abandoned house seeking protection from the witch spirits. To Bonnie's surprise, Stefan appeared and explained to her that he needed to find a way to prevent Esther from channeling the Bennett magic. Shortly after, Abby was unexpectedly fed Damon's blood then killed her, turning her into a vampire. The Bennett line was severed as one cannot be both a witch and a vampire, thus thwarting Esther's ritual. Abby's body is later seen, with Bonnie, at Caroline's while she was 'transitioning' into a vampire. Gallery Witch.jpg Abby Bennett.jpg B2~2.jpg B1~1.jpg|Abby with her adoptive son, Jamie A22.png|Abby A2.png|Abby with her daughter,Bonnie Appearances Season 3 *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead '' *''All My Children'' *Break On Through Trivia * She's the first of Bonnie's parents to appear in the series. * She and Miranda Gilbert were best friends like their daughters, Bonnie and Elena. * Abby is (possibly) the first witch turned into a vampire, as Rebekah was the daughter of Esther, though it's unknown if Rebekah or her siblings possessed any magical abilities. Rebekah was the first to mention that as a Servant of Nature, a witch renounces her powers if she becomes a vampire. It's possible this knowledge is based from experience. * Abby is the only person is Bonnie's family that is a vampire. * She is the five parent to be turned in to a vampire showed in the show, being the first was Mikael, follow by Katherine, Isobelle, Jenna and Bill. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Out of Town Category:Mother Category:Snapped Neck Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural